Love and Pain
by LunaMay98
Summary: Roxas who has a tough family life and meets the new student who he hopes he can one day love. (Not the best summary) Sorry. Main pairing AkuRoku and side pairings: RiSo and Demyx and zexion.
1. Chapter 1

So I'm going to slowly update this one because it's already done being written. So maybe two chapters a day or try to do two chapters a day. Please review and let me know what you think! I do NOT own these characters.

* * *

><p>I was staring out the window. My hands holding my face while leaning on the counter. I wasn't staring at anything particular. I was just lost in thought. "xas, Roxas!" I snapped out of thought and looked at the person calling my name. "What Xigbar?" I asked the black hair and gray hair, an eye patch on one of his eyes and a scar on the other side of his face. "Are you going to take people orders?" Xigbar asked. "I will when there are coust-" I stopped mid sentence seeing a couple of tables full.<p>

I saw my twin brother Sora sitting with his boyfriend Riku. Sora looked like me only having brown hair and has tan skin. Riku has sliver hair with bangs that cover his eyes. After I served the other tables I went to where Sora and Riku were. They were in a corner booth. "Are you two the only ones coming today?" I asked. "Nah, Demyx, Zexion, Namine, Kairi are coming." Riku said.

"Come on Roxas just take their orders so I can leave. There the last ones." As Xigbar said that the others came in. I took their orders and when the orders were done I took their orders to them and sat down next to Sora as they ate their pizza. "Sora are you going to RIku's house." I asked my brother as he was eating his pizza. "Ask Riku it's his house." Sora said. "Wait Sora, did you do your chores?" I asked hoping he did. "No today's your turn." Sora said. "No it's not I did the chores yesterday while you were at Riku's." I said.

Our friends heads kept turning to Sora and me as we kept arguing about the chores. We were pretty much yelling until Riku stopped us. "That's enough!" Riku said with a bit of annoyed in his voice. "You two used to do everything together and now you two barely see each other! Whats going on?" Riku asked. Everyone stood up to leave while talking about the situation.

Demyx arm was around Zexion waist until Zexion said something pushing Demyx arm from him. "Demyx how many times have I told you not to touch me."Zexion said hiding a blush on his face. Sora walked next to Riku. "You guys don't agure either. I notice that you two are apart more lately. Roxas is always at work and Sora is always at Riku's." Namine said while walking. "Nothing going on we just need some space."Sora said not realizing that made his younger twin brother a little sad. "Well Sora I hate to say this but I think you and Roxas should hang out together tonight, and I will still walk to school with you tomorrow."Riku goes to a different school but he still walks to school with us since our schools are the same way.

Great now I have to deal with Sora, mom, and dad. Everyone went there separate ways to their streets to go home.

***The next day***

I woke up. Got dressed for school when I was done I looked for Sora. I couldn't find him. I guess he left with Riku already. I have to walk twenty minutes by myself. Before I left I looked at my arms. Crap I have to get a different shirt on. After I got change I left for school. While I was walking something caught my eye. Not just something but someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sp updates on this story will be faster than my other two ongoing stories since I wrote this story a year ago. I hope you enjoy! Please review! I want to know what you guys think! Thank you for reading. I do NOT own these characters!

* * *

><p>He had bright red hair. The redhead eyes were close so I couldn't see the color of his eyes. He also had tear drops tattoos on the bottom of his eyes. He had on Riku's school uniform. After I was done starring, which I probably looked like a creeper. I started to walk to school to only be five minutes late to first period. "Roxas your late." Mr Vexen said as I walked to my seat getting a concerned glare from Demyx. I just knew this was going to be a long day. "Sorry sir." I said taking my notebook out taking notes. "Roxas since it's your first time you been late I'll let you slide."Vexen said sitting at his desk while checking emails. First time of couse it's only been a month since school started.<p>

Forty minutes later the bell finally rang. Everyone got up to go to their next class. Demyx walked over to me. "Hey why did you and Sora come separate?" Demyx asked as Zexion was waiting outside of the class for Demyx. "Dem, I don't know. Ask Sora." I said walking away. "Oh, ok, well see you tonight." Demyx said still concerned.

Second by second. Minute by minute. Hour by hour. Slowly but finally school was over for today. As I walked out of the school doors I saw Riku sitting near a tree with his arms folded. He got up when he saw me and he started walking towards me. "Hey where Sora?"Riku asked looking for his boyfriend. "He should be here any minute." I said. As I said that Sora, Demyx, Zexion, Namine, and Kairi walked out of the school doors. We said our hellos to eachother then we started walking. Demyx walked with his arm around Zexion. Riku also had his arm around Sora Waist.

We started walking to the pizza place I worked at. It's where we hang out after school since I work there everyday on the weekdays. We got to the pizza place fifteen minutes later. I went to the back to change into the uniform. Purple short sleeve shirt with black pants. The others went to their booth. Xigbar was already there with Saix.

I took a few of other people's orders and got their food to them before I went to where my friends were. When I got there I was surprise to see people I didn't know. "Hey Roxas these are my new friends they just moved here today." Riku said. I saw a girl with short black hair and then a girl with blonde hair with some of her hair sticking up at the top. Then I saw a short blonde guy. The last guy surprise me. He had fiery red hair and the most gorgeous green eyes I ever saw. Under his eyes were teardrop tattoos. He looked familiar then I remember it was the guy I stared at the park. Oh was he gorgeous.

"Hi I'm Roxas." I said introducing myself. "I'm Axel, this is Xion, Larxene, and Luxord." Axel said. I waved then I took their orders so I could go to the other tables. For some reason I kept glancing at the redhead. thirty minutes went by and I bought them their food. By the time they were done eating, being my last costumers, it was eight thirty. I went over there to grab their plates.

I notice Sora wasnt being his usual self. "Sora are you ok?" I asked. "Do you think the brrom and mop will be mad?" He ask with a worried expression. The others laugh not getting what he meant but that's because it's Sora and I code. "Why would they be mad?" I asked a little worried. "Well they were mad yesterday." He said reminding me what happen last night. "That's because you didn't do what they said. Oh and if you forgot their like that everyday." I said almost yelled. Our friends were confused because they though Sora was really talking about a broom and mop. "Sorry." Sora said almost in a whisper.

"Sorry! Your sorry for what?! That you didn't help your younger twin brother out when I was getting attacked by the broom!" I said almost yelled. "But what could I have done-" ENOUGH SORA! Just drop the subject. Will find out later." I said cutting off Sora. When I said that a lot of the others jumped in surprise since I usually don't act that way. Sora remained quiet. So did the others even though they were still confoused.

As I turned Axel said my name. "Hey Roxas." "What Axel?" I asked. I Think my heart started to race when he said my name. "Where did you get those bruises on the back of your arm?" Axel asked. Why did he have to ask that.


	3. Chapter 3

Please review! Enjoy and thank you for reading! I do NOT own the characters or the ring tone that is in Italic

* * *

><p>I looked at the back of my arms. Of course the bruises are showing in the shirt. "I'm going to go get changes. Sora. Come back here with me." I said walking to the back as Sora following behind me, but we stopped when we heard Larxene said something. "Why does Sora have to help you get dress." She asked. "It's a twin thing." I said making that up.<p>

When Sora and I were in the back Sora turned around so I could change my pants to my jeans. I took off the purple shirt and fold it away. "Sora do you have the bandages." I asked as I saw some scars on my chest reopen. I could feel the ones on my back start to reopen. Sora looked at me and saw the bruises and scars. "I'll go get it." He said.

Five minutes later I heard the door open. "Sora what took you so long?" I asked a little worried. He looked at the ground then back at me. "Sorry." He mumbled. The door open wider and I saw the people at our table gasped. "Roxas what happen?" Pretty much everyone asked. What surprise me the most was Axel, and Xion even asked Sora if he needs help putting the bandages on me, but since Sora been doing this since we were little he didn't need help.

I realized that I haven't answered their questions. When Sora was done wrapping my torso all the way down to my stomach I thanked him."Well what happen?" Riku, Demyz, Zexion, Axel, and Xion all said in unison. "A broom attacked me." I said. "Roxas stop joking! This is serious!" Axel said concerned for some reason.

I got lost in those green eyes. Those gorgeous green eyes. "Sora are you ok?" I heard Kairi ask. That got my attention. "Sora." That's when I looked at Sora Who stared at the clock. Thats when sora said "Were dead meat." I looked at him and said "Correction. I'm dead meat." "I"m going to have to deal with the mop." Sora said. "I have to deal with the drunken broom." I told Sora. Everyone was yet again confused. Thats when i remember I need to put on my shirt. I grabbed my long-sleeved black shirt and pit it on. Zexion was about to say something when my phone rang.

_Simple and clean is the way your making me feel tonight IT's hard to let it go Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning._

I put the phone in between my ear and Sora ear so we both can listen to what the broom and mop has to say. I could tell the Broom was a little drunk. "Your late. I want an expiation RIGHT NOW!" The broom yelled where a few people could hear. I could tell he was trying not slurs words. I gave Sora a concerted look. He gave me a concerned look back as we both knew this wasn't going to end well.

it's not Sora's fault. I was working late because we were short one person." I told the broom hoping he would belive that lie. I notice Sora was shaking so I grabbed his hand and hold his hand to let him know it's ok. I saw concerned on my friends faces. I guess they could hear what was going on. "Oh so your late. An hour late because of that. answer me honestly. Who are you with and where are you? If you answer honestly Sora won't have to get a lecture from your beating will be the same though." The broom said. I didn't even notice that Sora and I were shaking.

"Um, um." I stuttered. "Quite stuttering and tell me!" The broom said angry. Axel took the phone out of my hand. "Who is this?" Axel asked getting angry. "Axel give it back please. I don't want to get in trouble." I said about to cry. Axel had the broom on speaker.

"Sora your mom and I are going to pick you up. Your mom said it's starting to rain." The broom said then hanged up leaving the room silent. I got my phone back and I put it in my jeans pocket. Mom and dad will be here in twenty minutes. I saw Riku calming Sora down. All of a sudden I felt Axel arms pulling me into an embraced.

I felt warm, my heart pounding like crazy, and a blush creeping on my face. Namine, Kairi, Larxene, and Luxord left saying they had something better to do. Demyx, Zexion, and Xion left because their parents called saying they need to come home. After a few minutes Sora and I calmed down. Riku arm is around Sora waist and Axel arm is around my waist. You could hear the rain dance on the roof.

You could also hear a door open and foot steps getting cloer to the back of the diner. Riku let go of Sora and Axel still had his arm wrapped around my waist even when the door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Please review! Thanks for reading and enjoy! I do not own the characters!

* * *

><p>The door open revealing mom and dad not even trying to hide their anger. "I need to talk to Roxas alone." Dad said hinting for the other three boys and mom to get out. I could see Riku, Sora, and Axel worried expressions. I wonder why Axel is worried about me. We just met today and he's already worried about me.<p>

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt my back hit the wall making a few things fall. I heard footsteps. A stinging pain was on my face. I saw dad about to punch me so I closed my eyes and hope this ends soon. I heard his fist connect to someone else face. I open my eyes and my blue eyes went wide open to see Axel back in front of me and he was facing my father standing between my father and I.

All you could hear was the thunder other than that the room was silent. I don't think dad expected anyone to get between the fight. The silence broke when the door open. The door open was open by mom and behind her was Sora, and Riku. "Sora tell your father." Mom said.

"I'm going to walk with Roxas." Sora said looking in our father's eyes. Riku was holding Sora hand. Dad looked at Sora then to me. "Sora your comming home. Roxas has to find somewhere else to sleep tonight." Dad said turning out the door but was shock to move when he heard Sora speak. "No I want to stay with Roxas." Sora said.

"You two do whatever you want just don't come back for a few days. Roxas gives me a headache anyways." Dad said before he left we were in the front of the diner. Dad grabbed me by the arms. "See what you're doing Roxas your tearing this family apart!" Dad said. Axel punched him so he would let go of me. Mom and dad walked out of the shop and into the rain to drive home.

"You can stay at my house for a few day even you Axel." Riku said. Sora, Axel, and I nodded. I turned the lights out on the way out the door. It's a good thing we had our book bag since we can't go to the house for a few days. We walked in silence listing to the rain dance and the thunder sounding like bowling ball hitting the pins. Lighting was like fireworks, beautiful, but only lasts for a few seconds.

Riku had his arm around Sora waist. Sora and I were holding hand as walked like we used to for times like this. Axel had his arm around my shoulders. I felt safe with Axel arm around me. We arrived at Riku's house but something seem odd. I don't mean odd as the furniture moved around.

I notice Riku's house was quiet. usually his house was full of talking or the tv was always on. "My parents are on a business trip." Riku said."How long are they going to be gone?" Sora asked. "About a week or two." Riku said. It was silent. No one knowing what to say.

"Sora what do you and Riku usually do?" I asked a little afraid to know the answer. "We play twister." Sora said. I raised an eyebrow at Riku. "I'll order the pizza. You guys can go find a movie to watch." Riku said. Axel said Sora and I can pick the movie. Sora grabbed my hand so I could follow him.

We scan the movies, but only one stood out. "Have you two decide on the movie?" Axel asked. "Yeah. The movie an anime. It's called Soul Eater." Sora and I said at the same time. Riku and Axel had a smirk on their face. Sora and I were confused on why they were smirking. "What?" Sora and I said in unison. Riku chuckled. "Thats cute." Axel said. "Shut up lets just watch the anime." We said again.

I felt a wave of pain in my stomach. I gripped Sora's hand tighter. "Roxas are you ok? Your holding my hand a little to tight." Sora said. Sora looked at me and knew what was wrong. Well he thought he did. "Roxa are you ok?" Axel asked. "Do you need anything Roxas." Riku asked. Sora walked me to the couch. Sora and I were in the middle while Riku sat on the other side of Sora and Axel sat on the other side of me.

I leaned my head on Sora's shoulder. "Roxas your going to be fine. You just need something to eat." Sora said. The door bell ranged and Riku got up to answer. He paid the pizza person. He put the pizzas on the table and put the anime in. Riku, Axel, and Sora were talking.

I saw the smile on Sora's face. He was happy. I was glad he was happy but I also know the happiness will fade. The anime was about start and they were still talking. After I was done eating a piece of pizza I looked at them. "Hey can you guys stop talking s-" I fell unconscious. My head was on Axel's shoulder. Axel and Riku were trying to wake me up, but I didn't wake up.

Riku and Axel looked at Sora to see him calling someone. They heard Sora talking. "Hey Cloud. Roxas needs you again. Sorry. No were at Riku's. Ok thanks. Sora said to the person on the phone. "Hey Axel can you carry Roxas to a bed?" Axel nodded. I felt warm as Axel lifted me up in his arms and carried me to a bed. I felt the heat leave as he put me down gently. Riku was right behind him.

They heard a knock on Riku's front door. They could also hear Sora talking to a male. Sora came upstairs with a blonde that looked like Roxas only older. "Is this the doctor?" RIku asked. Sora shook his head no.

The blonde hair man said "No I'm their older brother. I'm Cloud."


	5. Chapter 5

So I might not update another chapter till I get one review on this just so I know someone is actually reading this. though knowing myself I probably wont wait that long. I don't know. I'm tired and I have to clean tomorrow :( Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy! I do NOT own these characters!

* * *

><p>"No I'm their older brother. I'm Cloud." The older blonde said. "How come you never said anything about an older brother?" Riku asked. Sora and Axel remained quite. "We'll talk about that later. Right now I need to examine Roxas." Cloud said. When Cloud was done examining me he stood up. "Whats wrong with Roxas?" Sora asked. "He just exhausted from work, school, and home. He should be waking up im a few hours." Cloud said.<p>

"Mmm..Axel" I moaned. Everyone looked at Axel then me. They started to hear footsteps of course their first reaction was Riku pulling Sora away from the door but when the door opened it was Demyx and Zexion. "What happen to Roxas? Who are you?" Demyx asked. "Roxas is just exhausted. I'm cloud their older brother." The older blonde said. "Why don't we go downstairs." Zexion said. Sora, Riku, Demyx, Zexion, Cloud, and Axel all left to go downstairs.

***FEW HOURS LATER***

I woken up in a room. It must be Riku's guest room. I walked downstairs to see Sora and Cloud building a lego castle. Zexion was reading while Demyx was telling Zexion to be the Lego king. Axel and Riku were playing Just Dance. They didn't hear me come. I sat on the other side of Zexion. Thats when they notice me.

"Have a good dream Roxas?" Axel asked. "Um Yeah why?" I asked. "You don't remember the Mmm..Axel?" Sora question. I blushed. "Sora only say that with my name when you talk like that with that voice." Riku said. "What was your dream about?" Sora asked. Like I'm going to tell them. "Sounded like a good dream to me." Axel replied with a smirk on his face. "Nothing. Um what are you guys doing?" I asked. "What does it look like?" Cloud said. I looked at the clock since I know I had to work today. It was ten a.m. I had to be at work in an hour. The walk is thirty minutes.

"Sora why didn't you wake me up?" I asked Sora. Sora looked confused. "We all agree that your going to stay home tonight." Zexion said closing his book. "I cant miss work I have to go." I said trying to reason with them. Sora shook his head no. "Roxas your to stress out. You need a break." Sora said standing up. "Sora you know I have to go to work. We need the money. I said staring to get mad.

Next thing I know a familiar stinging pain was on my cheek with a sound that echoed in the room. I looked to see who slapped me. Cloud slapped me. His eyes full of anger. "I thought you said you wouldn't turn into the broom." I muttered. What was that?" Cloud said grabbing my wrist so I would look at him. "Your turning into the broom!" I yelled. Cloud Had an arm back ready to punch me but Sora got in between. Making Cloud let go of me and causing me to fall. "Thats enough! Roxas your not going to work and thats final." Sora said. Everyone was shock well besides Cloud and me. Cloud and I looked away from each other.

I took out my phone and scroll to the contacts. When I found the Diner I called. "Hey Xigbar I cant work today. Thanks bye." I closed my phone and put it in my pocket. Sora, Cloud and I sat on the couch. Sora sat in between us. Everyone else was staring at us. "Do you want to explain." Zexion said. "Explain what?" I asked. " How come you never mention having an older brother?" Riku asked. " Why do you call you parents Broom and Mop?" Demyx question. "Why do you work so much?" Zexion wondered out loud" "Why do they abuse you?" Axel asked. Cloud, Sora, and I sighed.

"It's not something we like to talk about but since you asked."


	6. Chapter 6

So of course when I start writing again, I all of a sudden become busy. So sorry if it takes a while to update. Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think. I do Not own the characters!

* * *

><p>"I guess you should get answers but ask one at a time." Cloud said. Riku, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion sat on the carpet floor. Sora was holding my hand for comfort. This would be the first time telling someone about our life. "Lets start with the easy questions. I think Zexions question was easy. What was it?" CLoud saidasked. "WHy does Roxas work so much?" Zexion repeated his question. I sighed. "I work because once I get enough money Sora and I can move out of the house and then find a cheap place to live together." I answered. I glanced out the window. FUnny the sun was out shinning bright and now it looks like its going to storm. I used to think rain were teardrop.

"If you needed money we would have pitch in for you two." Demyx voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Zexion and Riku nodded in agreement. "No we couldn't do that. besides were almost there. Right Roxas." Sora said. I just nodded. "How come you don't work Sora?" Zexion asked. "Mop and Broom wont let me." Sora said this time I squeeze his hand. "Demyx what was your question?" Cloud asked. "Why do you call your parents Mop and Broom?" Demyx repeated his question. "You see they treat us like objects. Using us then tossing us to the side when their done with us. Since they treat us as objects we call them objects that people may use everyday." Cloud said. Sora and I just nodded. Sora looked like he was about to cry but I knew he wouldn't. The room was silent.

"How come you never said anything about having an older brother?" Riku broke the silence by asking that question. "Cloud left when we were about ten." Sora said. "He abandon us right when we needed him. Cloud came home saw the beer bottles. He saw Sora crying. Cloud saw me against the wall and saw the Broom punching and kicking me. All he said was I'm done and walked out the door and didn't come back unless Sora called him to examine me." I knew my voice was rising as I told them. "Roxas." Sora said trying to calm me down.

"Why do they abuse you?" Axel asked. "They think I'm bad only wanted two kids. They didn't want three since they don't like the number. The mop does drugs and the Broom gets drunk. They take their emotions on me." I look down at my hands afraid of looking at their faces. I must have been shaking. I felt tears fall. I heard footsteps. Then I felt arms wrap around me. I looked to see who was holding me but my vision blurred as tears were filling my eyes. I did see red so I'm guessing it was Axel. I felt a hand rub my back trying to sooth me. I could hear Axel saying words in a gentle voice. I felt the tears slow down.

Once the tears stop I felt tired. "Roxas are you ok?" Axel asked. I nodded then said "I'm tired." I laid my head against Axel chest. I could hear his heartbeat. I didn't feel cold. I felt warm in his arms. I closed my eyes and let the sleep take me. I woke up hearing pounding at the door and I felt the grip on me tighten like the person was protecting me. Thats when I knew something bad is about to occur.

I could hear the pounding on the door get louder and louder.


	7. Chapter 7

I dont Own the characters! Enjoy and let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>I push Axel away so I could see what was going on. I looked around, Riku was holding Sora and Demyx was holding Zexion. "Hide Roxas, Sora, and Zexion NOW!" Cloud demand. I got up and grabbed Sora and Zexion's arm to pull them into the closet. I left the closet door cracked enough so we can see what was going on.<p>

The door busted open. I saw three guys. One guy had pink hair and the other guy had red hair and the last guy had black hair. The first thing they said was, "Where's Roxas?" I wonder how they know me I never seen them. I heard Cloud ask, "What do you want from Roxas?" The red hair and the black hair took something out.

My eyes widen so did Sora and Zexion's. The two men pulled out a gun!

"Oh Roxas if you don't want anyone to get jury you better come out." The pink hair man said.

The redhead put his gun next to Axel's temple and the black hair put his gun next to Riku's temple.

That's when I opened the door all the way and walked out. Everyone eyes were on me. The pink hair started to walk towards me. He grabbed my hands and pulled them behind my back and put a gun near my temple.

I can tell everyone was panicking. "Good choice." The pink hair man said. I had to stay calm I can't let the others see me worried. I locked eyes with Axel. Bad choice. His eyes were full of pain. I lowered my eyes. I looked at the floor scared of looking in anyone else eyes. "What do you want from Roxas?" Sora ask. Everyone wants to know. Even I want to know.

"Ok Kid you see we are being paid to make Roxas feel like a nobody." The pink hair man said. The first thing that came to my mind was the word paid. "What do you mean become a nobody?" My moron of a twin brother ask.

"He means to make Roxas feel nothing inside. Make him where he doesn't feel as if he doesn't have a heart. He wants to make Roxas feel nothing." Zexion said.

All I wanted to do today was to take a shower, watch movies, and cuddle with Axel. Wait did I just say I wanted to cuddle with Axel? I mean he is warm, but cuddle? Do I like him or something? I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the pink hair man say, "There are rules to get Roxas back." So I'm guessing were playing a game. I guess I'm just a piece of this game.

BANG!

The gun shot echoed through the room. I'm scared to see who got shot, but don't I want to know? I feel the grip start to loosen. Instead of getting away from the grip, I remain frozen from what I saw.


	8. Chapter 8

So there is only one or two more chapters left! I do NOT own these characters. I hope you guys enjoy! Let me know what you guys think

* * *

><p>I saw Axel with the other redhead gun. The redhead was holding his shoulder. Axel somehow got the gun away from the other redhead hand and shot him. "Lexeaus!" The pink hair man let go of me and ran to this "Lexeaus" dude. I still stood frozen. I looked up to see the gorgeous green eyes ever.<p>

Axel's eyes. I saw Sora move to Riku. Thats when I notice the three people have left. Everyone was silent for a minute or two. Everybody was trying to gather what had just happen. My thought was still on that one word. Paid. Those three men were paid to do this and I knew exactly who paid them. The broom and the mop must have paid them.

I was again lost in thought that I didn't hear my name being shouted. I snapped out of my thinking. Everyone was looking at me. I felt uneasy. Maybe a little guilty. They stood there staring. The room was silent until Sora asked,"Are you alright Roxas?" I nodded in response. I was more concerned about the others.

I caused all this. I felt the guilt for involving them in this. I also felt the anger for knowing what cause this. The emotions got to me bad and I bolted out the door. I could hear Sora yelling after me, and I could also hear Cloud telling Sora to stay and give me some room.

Axel P.O.V.

A few days passed since the incident. I was at Riku's house since it was the weekend. Sora and Roxas were staying at Clouds. Riku told me that Sora and Roxas were coming over.

"You like him, don't you?" Riku asked me. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "You like Roxas." Riku stated. "I guess." I answered. Riku looked at me. "What do you mean by that?" He asked. I think Riku is asking to many questions. "I like him but I barely even know him." I answered. Riku looked at me.

"Thats why you get to know him." Riku said. Then Riku added, "You know he has problems with trusting people, but I can tell he likes you." My eyes widened then I remember something that I haven't told any of them.

I'm only staying here for a year then I'm moving to a different country.

Axel P.O.V

Before I could tell Riku that, the doorbell ranged. Riku let the twins in. Sora was his bubbly self while Roxas stayed silent. "Hey shorties." I greeted. "We are not short!" The twins said in unison. "Aw come on, you guys are short." I said feeling my lips go in a smirk. "Have you ever consider that you are just tall." Roxas said rolling his eyes. I shrugged. Sora and Riku played video games as Roxas and I watched, well I watched Roxas. Not in a creepy way, I just kept glancing at him. Though a few minutes later Roxas stomach growled causing him to blush making him even more adorable. "I'll go put in an oven pizza for us." I told the blonde as I got up. Roxas nodded fiddling with his checkered wristband.

By the time the pizza was done everyone was starving. I had to put in another pizza in because we were still hungry! Anyways by the time we were done eating, we all decided that we would stay the night here even if it is just now turning Four p.m. I could tell that Roxas seemed to be in a better mood than I have seen him before since he would put on a true smile.

Roxas P.O.V

Sora and I havent told the older two that we are living with Cloud now and not our abusive parents. Maybe thats why I'm happy today. Though I felt even happier seeing Axel when I arrived. I felt warmth when I was close to Axel. What is happening to me? Maybe I'm getting sick. I noticed that Axel keeps looking at me . "Why do you keep looking at me?" I ask the tall redhead. "You are to adorable." Was all the redhead said. I blushed and noticed my brother saying aww as Riku smirked. My stomach started to do flips. What is Axel doing to me?


End file.
